Espresso
by ROTTENLY SWEET
Summary: Corbett finds out who Adam is, this is the sequel for the fic coffee break


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and any of it's characters , but I sure wanna own Cas and Dean .

Espresso

Working as an intern on Supernatural publishing's was Corbett's dream, but the dream wasn't really what he's expecting. Instead of learning the ropes he was made as the personal errand boy of almost anybody. Granted he was expecting this outcome, he was just hoping that it never happen. So here he was just making coffee when someone caught his eye. The guy was talking with Sam and with what he can see, it seems that they know each other. Well he really doesn't want to eave's drop but the coffee he's currently making is for Sam's so its not really an option for him, and besides the guy was kinda cute.

"Hi Sam here's you're coffee." Corbett said when he approached Sam.

" Oh hey Corbett , thanks ,oh I like you to meet Adam." Sam said gesturing to the guy next to him.

"Hi I'm Corbett."

"Hey , Adam."

That sparked something on Corbetts memory , He vaguely remembered the conversation he had with Sam last week about an intern who made bad coffee for Mr. Novak , so naturally he asked Adam.

"Umm I just wanna ask, are you the former intern here."

"Yeah I kinda sucked at it too." Adam said with a wide grin.

"Yeah well you were really naughty with Cas." Sam said amusement clear on his voice.

"It's not like I mean it he just rubs me the wrong way." Adam said with a laugh.

"Well that's open for debate , so here's the letter of recommendation that you asked me, use it well." Sam said handing Adam an envelope with the company's logo.

"Thanks Sam , Oh nice meeting you Corbett."

And with a nod from Sam and a wave from Corbett Adam left and went to the elevator. Leaving Corbett with a wistful look and Sam with an amused grin.

It was almost the end of his shift when Dean asked for a cup of caramel frapuccino , so naturally he went to the nearby coffee shop five floors down. When he arrived he was relieved to find the normally busy place almost empty , this made his job a lot easier. After ordering Dean's coffee and two apple cinammon muffins he quickly returned to the artist's workplace/studio. Upon seeing Corbett approach him with his coffee Dean almost hugged the guy for gratitude, he really needed the caffeine and sugar fix to finnish his current project.

"Here you go Dean, one caramel frapuccino ,and this is for helping last time avoid Meg" Corbett said as he handed Dean the coffee and pastry with a smile.

"Dude you rock , I should save you more from Meg" Dean said smilling broadly remembering the frigthened look on Corbett's face, when he was hunted by Meg for making her coffee a bit sweet.

"Thank's again for that, I thought she would rip my arms off, if she caught me."

"Don't mention it dude your welcome to hide here anytime she gets crazy scary, so you goin'g home?"

"Yeah I have that big test tommorow, I swear my professor's are trying to kill me with fatigue."

"Dude you should try art school man I have almost zero sleep there." Dean said while taking a bite of his muffin.

"Yeah well I have the same problem, I'm almost surviving on 3 hour's of sleep." Corbett sighed .

"Don't worry man just study hard and youll go by." Dean said in his most reasurring big brother tone which he ussually resereved for Sam , but in this case he made an exception, beside's the kid's really nice.

"Thank's Dean , oh if you don't mind can I ask about someone who used to work here." Corbett said with a slight blush.

"Sure kid , who do you wanna know." Dean said a bit amused when he saw the kid blush.

"Do you know the intern who I replaced?".

"Hmm, Oh Adam what do you want to know about him." Dean said smirking.

"Well I saw him earlier and he and Sam were talking, and I was making Sam's coffee and I was just curious so I went to them and he introduced us to each other, and I was just wondering if his…"

"Gay , oh yeah he's kinda like you actually albeit more of brat." Dean replied to Corbetts fast dialogue amusement clear on his green eyes.

"Really ?"

"Yup "

" Ok then , see you tommorow Dean." Corbett said then he quickly went outside to go home with renewed hope with any luck Adam will be back and If he's not there's always Sam.

It was a stuffy night and all Adam wanted to do was get out of his apartment, and take a walk at the nearby park, to clear his mind and to feel the occasional breeze this time of the night. That's when he saw someone strugling with two bag's of groceries, being the good samaritan he is he offered to help the person out, that's when he saw that he knew the guy. It was Corbett the intern that was introduced to him just three day's ago by Sam.

"Let me help you with these." Adam said politely.

"Thank's I know it's stupid to get groceries this time of the night, but it's the only free time that I got." Corbett said a blush creeping on his face.

"Hey don't sweat it, so how's being an intern treating you."

"It's ok everyone is really nice especially Sam and Dean."

"Yeah those guy's are the best, so did Meg threatened to cut out you're arms yet." Adam said with a grin.

"Yeah that is one experience that I don't wanna happen again, atleast I could hide from her." Corbett said with a little laugh.

The walk to Corbetts apartment was filled with friendly chatter, and by the time that they reach his apartment they felt like they have been friends for years .

" So this is me ." Corbett said gesturing to his apartment door.

"Hey umm , would you like to go out with me sometime." Adam said with a grin.

"Sure I'd love that." Corbett said smilling .

"Great are you free this Saturday."

"Yeah I'm free."

"I'll pick you up at eight is that fine."

"Yeah that's fine, see you Saturday night."

"Yeah see you." Adam said before he gave a quick peck at Corbetts lips before he walked toward the elavator heading downstair's.

Corbett was smilling so hard he was afraid that his face might break, not only did Adam ask him out after he spent three days of searching (and failing) for the guy, but he also got a kiss. He was thanking the stars that he run out of food that particular night, if not he might not find Adam. Oh and he also found out why Castiel hate's dringking coffee at the office. It seem's that when Adam made Castiel his espresso he did not realize that the milk he used was a little off. Needless to say Castiel spent two day's at the hospital for food poisoning,and after that things got a bit passive agrresive to both of them. So all in all he was really glad that this night turned out great.

AN: Hey guys, so this is one of the sequel's of my coffee break 's more to come so stay tuned. Anyway I'm sorry if this story came out a bit rushed, I have no axcuse rather than I can't drag the story out much longer, but there will be a next part of this particular sequel in the near future, so wait for it. As always reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
